


Impressions 第一印象

by GardeniaValen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: Jim参加了交换生项目，Spock打了个招呼。yeaka太太超级可爱的小甜饼一枚
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	Impressions 第一印象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111980) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Jim对瓦肯的了解只有 ** _一点点_** ——也许还是比瓦肯对他的了解要多点的，毕竟他的背后可是整个联邦数据库。他可以选择的星球和族群很多，但与其他同学不同，他是唯一一个选了瓦肯的——大多数人选择的都是繁荣富饶，到处都有热带海滩的地方，而不是一个没有月亮、没有夜生活，又闷又热的沙漠星球。这一次，Jim的目的不是分数——他其实比大多数人以为的要更看重学习，而且铁了心要做学院最出色的学员。入选文化交流项目只是迈向这个目标的又一步。他看着橘色的沙子从穿梭机下面吹过，鼻子几乎贴住玻璃，他看到了一个个小点，料想是兽群在笨拙地逆风奔跑。他一直对 _ **荒野之地**_ 充满好奇——如此独特、如此奇异、与地球如此不同。穿梭机在一个浅谷中降落，机身停在凹凸不平的岩石上时，他感到一阵激动。他知道附近有个小镇，一个还没准备好面对外星飞船的侵扰的小镇。就现在来说，一个学员就够了。Jim才刚到这儿，但他已经等不及要汇报他的发现了。  
  
他走过船舱的时候，那个格拉佐驾驶员低声说了句“祝你好运”，虽然格拉佐人一般不信这种东西。Jim也不信什么好运，他的运气都是自己挣的。下船时他朝她笑了一下，腰上一边绑着padd，一边绑着三录仪，肩上挎了一个简陋的个人用品包。他不在乎这个新地方有多少未知、条件有多艰苦，他肯定自己没问题的。  
  
他一脚踏入了酷暑之中，包得严严实实的制服让他更难受了。他脑海中溜过一丝迟疑——早该听他妈妈在上次电话里的嘱咐，带上防晒霜的。好在制服还有个帽子，能给眼睛挡住点强光，挡不住的岩石反射的光线都快把他闪瞎了。  
  
他看到向导就站在不远处，这个距离和热度下看不清楚，只能看到一个站得笔直的模糊身影。根据舰队的初步侦察，瓦肯人是一个高度进化的物种，很有可能会加入星联。他们也和人类颇有几分相似，只是行为举止“保守得多”，首份报告如此写道，他们还不喜欢触碰。Jim相信自己已经了解了他们的基本问候方式——举起手，手指分开。电脑只能给他提供这么点信息，但未来的申请者会了解得更全面，因为Jim已经准备好了，他要像泰拉人全身泡在泥浆浴里一样全身心钻研瓦肯文化。作为这个未知星球上唯一一个人类，他大概该害怕的，但他向向导迈出的每一步都只让他更加兴奋。  
  
等他走近，能够看清楚向导后，他发现对方居然这么 ** _性感可爱_** ，Jim都要乐昏头了。那个男人看起来和Jim差不多年纪，又高又瘦，肤色苍白，乌黑光滑的锅盖头下探出两个尖耳朵。他的眉毛比人类的挑得更高点，瞳色略深，眼睑微微发绿，但除此以外，他完全可以混入地球人中。他穿着一身简单的蓝色短袍，怪得很有意思。  
  
Jim原本想站在一臂距离外的，因为电脑隐约暗示了一点个人界限的问题，但他发现他的脚不听使唤，一直走到快贴上外星人的距离才停下。Jim在问候的时候笑得很开心，他不知道这是因为他已经被热晕了，还是因为这确实是一段美妙经历的开始。  
  
他抬起一只手，五指全部分开，脱口而出：“我是星舰学院的James Kirk学员，不过你可以叫我‘Jim’。生命不息，繁育不止（Live life and propagate）。” 基于极其有限的数据，这是他能做到的最接近瓦肯的问候方式。如果瓦肯人的表情能够当作判断依据，那这些数据甚至比他想象的还要不完整。除非瓦肯人的表情含义与人类截然不同，不然他的向导现在的感觉就是又痛苦又迷茫。  
  
向导犹豫了一下才回礼：“我是瓦肯科学院的Spock。”他突然伸出手，停在半空中，最后不自然地说：“你好吗。”  
  
听起来不像问句，但Jim就当它是了。他很惊讶，不过也松了口气，一掌拍上Spock的手，打算迅速握个手就放开。但Spock修长的手指飞快地插入指缝，紧紧交缠。Spock没有快速晃个手就放开，而是紧握住Jim的手拉了一把。Jim一脸懵逼地开口：“好多啦，有你在——”他没说完，因为Spock倾身，脸颊蹭了一下他的。  
  
Jim全身过电般陷入一阵欣快的颤抖。Spock鼻子紧挨着他的脸颊，陷入他耳下的皮肤，嘴唇似有若无地擦过他的下巴，温暖的呼吸撩得他脖颈一侧的棕色毛茬痒痒的。一个湿湿软软的东西飞快地扫过他的皮肤。一股好奇和热情涌过，Jim抖得厉害，睫毛颤动着垂下眼。  
  
Spock缓缓抽身，他还握着Jim的手，而Jim还能感觉到那种超越肉体的迷人羁绊。他不明白发生了什么。Spock的嘴开合数次，未成型的思绪在Jim的脑海边缘掠过，之后Spock终于开口：“请原谅。我了解人类是高度情绪化且喜爱触碰的物种，往往将亲密举动遭拒视作冒犯。然而，我确实对亲吻你尚感不适。希望我‘各让一步’的努力已足以取悦你。”  
  
Jim奇怪地瞪了Spock几秒，他们俩谁也没松手。尽管Spock的星球的环境如此粗厉，他的掌心却是Jim摸过的最柔软的东西。最后，Jim还是成功说了出来：“朋友，你的情报问题 _ **很**_ 大。”  
  
Spock深色的眉毛皱了起来。Jim拼命忍住没笑出来，尽量以委婉的措辞解释情况：“我们确实很情绪化，而我很喜欢触碰别人……但在别人请我们吃晚餐之前，我们一般不会亲吻对方。关于问候方式的后半部分，我觉得你可能是把地球人类和地球犬类搞混了。而且我也完全做好了在整个暂住期间都不触碰你的准备。”  
  
Spock眼睛微微瞪大了，随即立刻抑制住了自己的反应。他眉尖一挑，带着辩护意味地说：“我只是依指导说明行事，根据我们的最高——”  
  
“你们的指导说明烂透啦。”  
  
他就委婉到这儿了。Spock蓦然安静了，目光徐徐落在他们依然紧紧相握的手上。接着他像被烫到似的抽回手，虽然那个简单的碰触是Jim这辈子做过的最愉快的事。Spock高高的颧骨染上了一点淡绿色，要是Jim没搞错的话，Spock正在努力克制这种反应。最后，Spock硬邦邦地说：“我让自己难堪了，在此再次道歉。我向你保证，我无意破坏此次类第一次接触的情况——”  
  
Jim挥挥手，打断了这番套话：“你没有破坏任何事——我很乐在其中（into it）。只是觉得我应该跟你说一声，要是你以后还碰上人类呢。”  
  
“在其中。”Spock生硬地重复道，显然是没弄懂什么意思。通用翻译机也就能做到这样了。  
  
“这么说吧，等回到你们学校想请你吃顿晚餐，不过我保证，不需要以亲吻做交换，”他忍不住抛了个媚眼，补了一句，“没有不欢迎亲吻的意思。”  
  
对着他的媚眼，Spock关切地回应道：“你是否视力受损？”  
  
Jim对此只是咧嘴笑笑，这种文化误解还在预料之内。他脸上被Spock舔了的地方还有点湿，但在沙漠的滚滚热浪中很快就会干了。Jim不禁好奇到底是谁告诉瓦肯人人类都有口欲滞留问题的。或许瓦肯人有什么特别烈的酒之类的，而他们分不清什么是正式的外交辞令，什么是醉醺醺的人面对散发魅力的物种时随口扯的疯话。假如每个瓦肯人都像Spock这么辣，那Jim这趟来得太值了。  
  
见Jim没有进一步解释媚眼的意思，Spock应允了：“我们步行即可到达校园。我原本希望通过路上的时间帮助你为今后的几个月做好准备，现在我意识到，我亦需适应你的方式。”  
  
他转过身向左侧点点头，那里看起来和右边还有所有其他地方一样都是一片荒芜。Spock向前走，Jim欣然跟上：“这是不是说我住在这儿的大部分时间里你都要在我身边？”  
  
Spock犹豫了一下，慢吞吞地答道：“若此文化实验影响我的其他学业，我可以选择将此职责移交他人。然而……我相信我可以让你‘请我吃晚餐’……当然，纯粹是出于我对人类行为的研究目的。”  
  
“当然。”Jim友好附和，但他的手还是在他们前行途中擦过Spock手背的指节，而只需这么一点细微的接触，他就明白这个决定和“研究”没什么关系。  
  
此时此刻，看着他的瓦肯同伴在瓦肯星炫目烈阳下的剪影，Jim知道自己肯定会非常享受住在这里的时光的。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 1 无Beta快速翻完，欢迎捉虫  
> 2 冲着积木那句Live life and propagate翻的，物种欲繁荣必要先繁育，积木这个逻辑也挺对的【


End file.
